


Rwby one shots/ non story ideas

by JL1235



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Futanari Blake Belladonna, Futanari Ruby Rose (RWBY), Futanari Weiss Schnee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JL1235/pseuds/JL1235
Summary: This is for the ideas i have that i feel like writing but dont want to make into a story. probably will just be a bunch of random futa sex scenes. if anyone has any ideas feel free to comment them and if i like it i may do a small chapter for it
Comments: 14
Kudos: 65





	1. Yang the team Cumdump

In public, team RWBY was everything Beacon academy wanted, a group of four perfect students who were not only improving every day, but showed all the aspects of being ideal huntresses one day. All those things were true, but there was more to the team that wasn’t seen in public. Behind the door of their dorm room, things were way different than anyone could have thought. The team finished up a long training session against team JNPR, they had come out on top thanks to some quick thinking from Ruby. They all walked into the room together and tossed their bags aside. “Oh god that was so fun! But so exhausting too! I never thought Nora could keep up with me like that. She is faster than she looks!” Ruby says with a smile as she goes over to grab a drink from their fridge. Blake walking over to sit on one of the beds while Weiss and Yang go over to another one of them. “It was nice to fight against them and not worry too much about going too hard or having someone we are outmatched with. It really is the perfect training. Especially since I was able to get Jaune out of the match early. So, I win the prize.” Weiss says with a smile looking over at Yang who just blushes. “I mean it’s not exactly fair when it’s you against him, but a deal is a deal.” Yang says before going over and pulling down her pants and leaning over the bed to reveal her bare ass and pussy. “You get to unload first inside of me, so pick a hole and enjoy.” Yang says looking back at Weiss who has already dropped her own pants and let out her 12-inch hardening cock. “Oh, I will very much enjoy” 

Yang was the only female in team RWBY, shockingly, all three other members were futas, and when they learned that, things changed fast. Futas have a very high sex drive and when their balls aren’t drained they get very stressed and it can hurt them. Jerking off and using toys helps, but they need real holes to fuck in order to get real relief. That’s where Yang comes in, she is the cumdump of team Rwby. Ruby, Weiss, and Blake all fuck her holes every day and pump her full of their cum. Yang’s by far the hottest female at Beacon, so all three of them are very glad to have her on the team. Ruby and Blake just sat off to the side to look up some stuff online as Weiss went over and gave Yang a hard slap on the ass before pressing her cock against Yang’s asshole and sliding right inside. “Of course I’m going to pick your ass! It’s always so tight after training and grips my cock nicely!” Weiss says and once the first few inches are in she grabs onto Yang’s hips to start thrusting. The team made a bet before the practice fight against JNPR, the order that they defeated their opponents would be the order they get to use Yang to empty their balls. So Weiss gets Yang’s fresh holes and she thrusts her shaft in and out of Yang’s tight asshole nice and deep. Much to both of their enjoyment as Yang is moaning a ton from it. Yang very quickly accepted her place in the team, she wasn’t to happy at first, but a few foursomes with three cocks inside of her made her change her mind fast. She loved getting fucked by them and feeling their cum flood into her. It was just part of her daily life now and she was happy.

Weiss pumped her shaft deep into Yang over and over, her hands moving to grab Yang’s enormous tits and give her some good squeezes as she pounds Yang’s ass hard. In this room it’s normal for Yang to be getting fucked by one of them and the other two not even paying attention. The sounds of Weiss’s hips hitting against Yang’s ass over and over just becomes background noise for ruby and Blake as they do a little bit of homework or reading. Both of them however are fully used as they can’t help but get horny from the sounds of sex so close to them. So in order to deal with it they both just take out their own huge futa cocks to jerk softly as they do their own things. 

Yang is moaning out like crazy as Weiss pulls her hair back to help her thrusts become harder and faster. Weiss isn’t nearly as strong as Yang, so nothing she could do would ever hurt Yang. So she knows that she can go all out on the busty blonde bimbo and not have much of a care for the outcome. Weiss keeps pounding away, her hands moving around to give Yang’s tits and ass some good slaps from time to time, but mainly Weiss just uses Yang’s ass like her personal pleasure toy before she finally goes balls deep after over a half hour of thrusting. Ruby and Blake look over at the other pair as Weiss begins to moan out loudly as she begins to start blasting Yang full of her cum. Her cock throbbing inside Yang’s tight ass and she unleashes nearly half a gallon of thick cum deep into her. Yang is very much enjoying it and she grips the bed sheets hard as she feels every drop flood into her and fill her with both pleasure and warmth as her hole gets used for its best purpose. Weiss keeps cumming hard and thrusts a few more times to make sure that she gets everything out before she slowly begins to pull out. “Oh fuck I needed that. I hate and love how tight the school uniforms are around girls tits and asses. Always makes me build up such a big load. Anyway, thanks a lot Slut. Ruby your up!” Weiss says and slaps Yang’s ass again before going over to sit at her desk with her cock just hanging down half hard and dripping a bit. 

Yang stays on the edge of the bed panting hard, her ass gaping a bit and leaking some of the cum out, but before it can get too far, Ruby comes over fast and begins to lick up all of the leakage and then get her face right into her sisters ass to start eating her girlfriends cum out of her big slut sister. Ruby LOVES Weiss’s cum, almost as much as cookies, but since cum is easier to get, she has way more cum than anything else she loves. One of her favorite things besides fucking Yang is to eat cum out of Yang. The cum is great to start, but Yang adds a little extra taste to it as well that makes it always a good snack. Well with how much the girls cum sometimes it’s more of a meal than a snack, but Ruby will always eat up Weiss’s cum if she can. So ruby just grips her sisters ass cheeks and eats out her ass deep. Her tongue going in to lick up all the cum she can, and Yang knows what to do by clenching her ass in the best ways to make the load work it’s way up to the end so Ruby can gulp it all down. After she’s about half way done eating Weiss’s load, Ruby moves her hand down to stroke her own cock and get herself ready.not that she needed too much, but it’s always fun to be fully primed so she can start fucking Yang hard right away.

Once she feels like she has emptied Yang’s ass enough, she slides herself up and grinds between Yang’s ass cheeks. “Weiss was lucky that she won, as she got a fresh hole and we both know that neither of these will be tight after I’m done with you big sis!” Ruby says with a grin before pressing her cock against Yang’s asshole and pushing in. While younger, Rubys cock is actually bigger than Weiss’s. She’s around the same length, but she is much thicker. Yang may have gotten the tits in the family, but Ruby’s thickness makes everyone else seem small. Yang lets out a super loud moan as her sister enters her asshole. The cum and leftover saliva helping a ton to lube her up, and as ruby begins to start pumping, Yang moves her hand down to start rubbing her pussy and getting it nice and wet. Ruby spends the first few minutes in Yang’s ass, pumping at a decent speed as she casually chats with Blake and Weiss about classes and such, however about Ruby feels like she is warmed up, she slaps Yang’s ass twice and pulls back so just her tip is in. 

Yang grips the bed tightly and bites down on a pillow as she knows what’s about to happen. All of the sudden Rubys entire cock ends up balls deep inside of Yang’s ass. The entire shaft getting inside in a split second. Yang barley has enough time to react with a moan before her ass is instantly empty and gaping. It’s another fraction of a second before her pussy is stuffed with her sisters cock, getting balls deep right away and making her very happy that she spent the time to get herself wet. Only second goes by before ruby grabs two handfuls of Yang’s hair and smiles wide. “Ok! Time to really bang the Yang!” She says in almost a mocking way of her sisters love of puns before her hips begin to start moving and almost become a blur as they thrust fast and hard, but every other thrust is in another hole. Constantly swapping back and forth from Yang’s holes at a speed that makes Yang feel like she is just getting fucked in both at the same time. There isn’t enough time for her holes to recover so they are constantly stretched out as Ruby has her way with her. Yang has to bite down hard on the pillow to muffle herself, but Ruby is letting her moans go out freely and just enjoying this time in her sister. 

Both of Yang’s holes are getting pounded like crazy by Ruby. It’s a good thing that Yang is so strong or else her body couldn’t handle the force that Ruby is putting on her. Rubys speed makes her poundings on a whole other level. It doesn’t help that she’s so big, any other girl would break in an instant getting pounded like this, but Yang being the slut she is takes it every day and still makes it to class the next morning. Every thrust Ruby does fills both her and Yang with intense pleasure. And while the pounding is super intense and already has stretched out Yang’s holes, Ruby can’t keep it up for very long and after a little while of the brutal double pounding she does begin to start cumming. She moans loudly as she lets out a ton of cum and Between every blast she switches holes so that she manages to fill up both of Yang’s lower slut holes with her load before finally pulling out of both and staying out. “Ohh yeah that’s nice! No one else can take that but you Sis! You’re the best!” Ruby says and smacks Yang hard on the ass before walking over to Weiss and the two begin to chat about heading out for dinner. 

Yang just stays laying on the bed with both of her holes gaping and leaking out her younger sisters cum. She lost count of how many times she already has cum, and takes a few moments to lay there and catch her breath as Weiss and Ruby go to get changed before leaving for dinner together. Blake was just sitting at her desk the entire time, one hand on her cock as the other holds a book. She kept reading till the end of the chapter before closing the book and walking over to Yang. Yang’s legs were now just soaked in Rubys cum as her holes were wrecked and unable to get tight enough to close and keep it all inside of her. Blake saw this and rubbed Yang’s ass softly before getting on her knees to start licking up the cum that had leaked out. Starting low on Yang’s legs and working her tongue up in long motions to collect a lot of the cum at once and gulp it down before going back for the next round. Blake just licked over and over on Yang’s legs to get them clean, all while her holes were still leaking. Blake worked fast enough to get Yang’s legs mostly clean so that she just had to focus on licking the cum out of Yang’s ass and pussy for a bit before Yang’s holes regained enough strength to close up. 

“Damn Ruby really went hard on you. Your pussy normally isn’t this loose still after it… but Ruby did say earlier to me and Weiss that she wasn’t gonna hold back today. Guess she meant it.” Blake says before running Yang’s holes and helping to move her onto her back to lay on the bed. “Y-Yeah I could feel she went harder…. But she moaned so much at the end, that’s all I want is for her to be happy from using me. I’m glad that I can be able to get used so hard by her” Yang said softly as she looks over at Blake who took her 14 inch feline like Faunus cock and began to slide into Yang’s pussy so that they were face to face as she began thrusting. “I always hate having you loose when I use you, but I want to make sure my load is always the last one in your pussy” Blake says softly before leaning in and the two began to kiss deeply 

“Damn Ruby really went hard on you. Your pussy normally isn’t this loose still after it… but Ruby did say earlier to me and Weiss that she wasn’t gonna hold back today. Guess she meant it.” Blake says before running Yang’s holes and helping to move her onto her back to lay on the bed. “Y-Yeah I could feel she went harder…. But she moaned so much at the end, that’s all I want is for her to be happy from using me. I’m glad that I can be able to get used so hard by her” Yang said softly as she looks over at Blake who took her 14 inch feline like Faunus cock and began to slide into Yang’s pussy so that they were face to face as she began thrusting. “I always hate having you loose when I use you, but I want to make sure my load is always the last one in your pussy” Blake says softly before leaning in and the two began to kiss deeply as their breasts press together. Blake holds Yang’s hands and moans into her mouth as she pumps away into Yang. Her added length letting her get to points that the others can’t, so the deepest parts of Yang are still nice and fresh for her to use. The two of them keep kissing deeply as Blake pumps Yang’s very used pussy. Yang clenching herself up as much as she can so that she can be better for Blake and give her the most pleasure possible. 

Even with Yang’s help and the extra inches, it does take Blake a little while to work up to her load, but once she is there, she thrusts hard and pushes herself as deep as she possibly can before the two kiss again and Blake begins to flood Yang’s womb up with more cum than either of the other two let into her. “You always work out such big loads from all of us, your body so good at it. But the one thing that the other two will never get from you, is a load worked out in pure love from both of us. My loads are always the biggest thanks to that” Blake says and Yang smiles as she holds the Faunus close to her as she takes every drop into her pussy and her stomach begins to inflate out from the amount. “I love you Blake, I love being the cumdump of the team. But for Ruby and Weiss it’s just about sex and pleasure, but with you, it’s pure love.” The pair kiss again and moan together as with the others gone they will be having a long night of love, as while Yang’s lower holes are ruined for the night, her throat and enormous tits are untouched, and those belong to her girlfriend.


	2. Yang the team slut part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short little scene to try and get back into writing. just putting in here for fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watersports warning for this chapter

Yang was moaning out like crazy as she gripped the bed sheets hard. Ruby was behind her and was slamming her dick into her sisters asshole as fast and as hard as she could. The sound of their hips smacking together was super loud and happened over and over as Ruby thrusted hard. “Oh fuck Yang I needed this bad!! Weiss was so pretty when she was giving her presentation during class! I always love seeing her talk smart!” “I-I’m glad to help ruby! B-but if Weiss made you like this why didn’t you fuck her!?” “Oh I’m going to! I just didn’t want her to have to take me so rough so I’m giving it to you first!” Ruby says and switches to Yang’s pussy as she begins to unleash a massive load of cum deep into her sister. Yang moaning out like a total slut and her pussy milking her sisters cock as much as it can before Ruby pulls out. “Ok That’s better, I should be able to hold off till Weiss gets back now.” Ruby says with a smile as Yang turns around slowly to go and lick her younger sisters cock clean. “God you taste so good Ruby. You sure you don’t have another load you need to get out before your girlfriend gets back?” Yang says with a grin as she licks up and down her sisters shaft, making Ruby moan out more as her cock throbs and soon is inside of Yang’s mouth. She just laughs and grabs Yang’s head to start thrusting. “God your such a slut sis! You want my load? I’ll give you a special one then!” She says with a laugh and thrusts a ton into Yang’s perfect throat before getting balls deep and moaning softly as she begins to let out a load of not cum, but hot piss right down Yang’s throat. “Oh yeah sis, take it all like the slut you are” she says as Yang moans out and her throat squeezes hard on her sisters shaft to give her pleasure as her stomach is used as a urinal for her sister. Yang of course had no issue with this and was happily gulping down her sisters golden load without letting a drip go to waste. Eventually Ruby pulls Yang’s head off her massive cock and gives her older sister a slap across the face with the large member. “That’s all you get slut. My girlfriend is the only one getting my other load now.” Yang just nods and kisses all over Rubys shaft before sitting up on the bed. “Yes Ruby of course. But any time you want to give me that other load, feel free to do so!” Yang says and licks her lips before getting up to go into the bathroom and clean up.

Yang gets into the shower to start cleaning her body and hair up. She had left the door open so anyone could come in, but it also means she began to hear when Weiss arrived and the two futas began to Fuck hard on Yang’s bed. Yang’s bed always used so their own don’t get dirty. Yang always has to sleep in a pool of cum lately and many times during the night one of her teammates will wake up and jerk off onto her or use her tits to get off. She’s the cumdump of the team after all, it’s her job to take it all. She just smiles in the shower as she hears her sister moan. She would rather be taking her sisters big cock herself, but anyone who can make Ruby moan like that is ok to Yang. As long as Ruby is happy, that’s all that matters to her. She just keeps washing her body off, rubbing her stomach softly as between Ruby’s two loads, she has a lot of her younger sisters fluids inside of her now. She has trained her holes enough that she won’t leak, but her inflated stomach is a constant reminder of who and what she really is. It takes her a good half hour to fully clean up, and during that time Ruby and Weiss never stop going at it. Even once Yang is dried off and getting dressed the pair are still having sex. “Ok you two I’m going to go for a walk. Try not to have too much fun!” Yang says before Weiss holds up her hand. “Oh Slut! Come here fast and then you can go!” Weiss says before she pulls her cock out of Ruby’s mouth as the two were in a 69. Yang walks over to Weiss and just gets on her knees on the side of the bed looking up. “Yes Weiss? What can I do for you?” Yang asks and ruby just laughs as Weiss moves over and pushes her cock into Yang’s throat to start reliving herself of her piss. “Ruby said you like this, so I’ll be doing it too, but not just that, I sent a message to the Beacon futas group chat telling everyone in it that you love drinking piss and would be happy to take any of them at any time!” Weiss says with a grin as she pushes her cock deep into Yang’s throat and makes Yang gag some as it stretches her neck out and she is forced to take Weiss’s piss right into her stomach. Ruby just grins and strokes herself off watching her girlfriend dominate her older sister for a few moments before Weiss finally pulls out and the pair goes back to sucking each other off like Yang wasn’t even there. Yang was left kneeling there and had to close her mouth and gulp the last bits of Weiss’s load down before standing up and blushing brightly as she thinks about what Weiss just said. “I-I’ll see you two later.” Is all she says with no reply from them as she heads to the door and walks out of the dorm room. 

Outside of the room Yang is treated pretty normally around the school. She is still on the best team at the school and is their strongest physical fighter after all. Even if she is a total slut and cumdump for the rest of her team. But In truth her slutting doesn’t end there, all around school students and teachers alike know what Yang is. They don’t bring it up in public ever, but they all know. Especially the futas around the school, Weiss loves to send photos of Yang to that group chat and tell them all they can do things to Yang when they see her. It’s not uncommon for her to go into a bathroom and just get pulled into a stall by a futa or two and have her throat or tits fucked. Everyone loves Yang’s massive tits after all, and her lips and throat are always a perfect feeling for large dicks. On today’s walk however things are pretty normal, she is able to just make some laps around campus and help work off the fluids inside of her. Even with as much as she takes, her body is always fit and looking amazing. Even now with her stomach slightly swollen out, she gets lots of looks from other students and faculty as she goes around. There are a few that give her sexual gestures, but for the first little while of her walk no one comes up to her for anything. That however changes when she spots Nora talking with some other students along the path. Nora looks back over and as soon as she sees Yang she says goodbye to the others and begins to walk over to be in Yang’s path. “Hey yang! I need your help fast! Weiss said you wouldn’t mind!” She says and pats her crotch where her bulge is already growing out. Yang just nods and is a little annoyed since she just barley worked off all of rubys load. “Yes of course Nora, shall we go back to your Dorm room?” “No I think we can just go behind those bushes!” Nora says and grabs Yang to pull her over to the trees where they would be hidden from view, but not very well. In fact where they go people could still see Noras upper body after she pushed Yang down on her knees. Yang knew what to do so she just reached up to undo Nora’s pants and soon was slapped hard by Noras massive cock. Nora was BIG, she was probably one of the biggest among the students and she loved it. Her shaft throbbed hard and yang could feel the heat coming off of it from it being so close to her face.

“Ok Yang here’s what I’m thinking! I’m going to fuck your face hard for maybe 3 or 4 loads of cum! And during all that whenever I feel like it I’ll also let out my piss! Sound good? Of course it does slut!” She says and doesn’t even give Yang time to respond before pushing her cock into Yang’s mouth. She grabs onto Yang’s hair and uses her insane strength to get her entire shaft into Yang’s throat and pump herself in and out. Her balls swinging to hit her chin over and over as Nora moans out without care of being in public. “Ahh Yang your throat is great! I gotta do this more often!” She says and keeps her hands She says and keeps her hands on Yang’s head to make sure she can’t pull away and she keeps full control over Yang as she facefucks her good. Just as she said, as Nora thrusts she also begins to let out her piss as well. Helping to soak Yang’s throat and mouth to let her thrust even faster and harder. Yang is just forced to take it all and in truth she does love it. She lives for cock and Noras is very good. Nora just keeps using yang as people walk by so close to them. She even calls over to some of her friends to say hi. No one sees Yang, but after looking for a few moments it’s clear what’s going on. Noras cock is stretching Yang’s throat out so much, Yang will surely have trouble talking after this for a little while. After about 15 minutes of constant facefucking, Nora finally begins to cum and blasts a huge load of thick futa cum right into Yang’s piss filled stomach. “Ohh god yes… take it all Yang, take my cum you dirty slut!” She says and reaches to squeeze Yang’s tits as she just keeps blasting cum out like a hose. 

This was Yang’s life, taking cock and cum from whoever wanted to give it to her, and Nora’s moans notify some nearby futas, so Yang will have a lot of work to do before she can get back to her room


	3. Penny Overload

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First recommended idea made into a short scene. I have some of the others I've picked to do and hopefully will get to them soon.

-During a spar, Futa!Penny gets hit by Nora’s Semblance and it causes her to short circuit and glitch, causing her cum production to go into overdrive. Now she has to constantly drain her balls or else they’ll get too big for her to move. Luckily, there are girls lining up to get their stomachs bloated with her jiz

It was just supposed to be a normal training match, Penny was set to go against Nora for nothing more than a short spar to help both out. Both knew the other was strong, so they didn’t hold back and took it seriously. At this point in time, the truth of Penny’s robotic nature was known to at least those around her she considered friends. Teams Rwby and JNPR mainly. However, there was something else that many didn’t know about her. In her design Penny was given a fully functioning cock and balls, with the ability to generate a near perfect replica of cum for her to shoot out during climax. While not helpful for battle, her overall design of being the first artificial human with an aura made them want to try and add as much as they could to her. Normally this part of her didn’t become an issue, however during the match with Nora there was a problem that occurred. 

Nora was getting close to her limit and knew she was going to lose the match if she didn’t do something fast. So she decided to go all out on her last attack and use a new addition to her hammer that unleashed a massive charge of electricity into the grip. This then went right into her hands where Nora held onto it and charged up her muscles greatly. However, she still didn’t think she could get past Penny’s blade defenses, so she kept the charge running and it began to spark back up into the hammer itself. It would be very dangerous for anyone but her to be holding it now, and to be hit by it equally as so. Penny saw this happening and decided to start charging forward with her multiple blades extended out to try and hit at Nora before she could even swing. However, Nora’s overcharged muscles allowed her to move at a speed near equal to Ruby’s semblances. Sending her forward fast and dodging all of Penny’s blades as she swung her hammer hard. The electrified hammer hit Penny right in the center of her chest. The forceful impact causing a small shockwave that blasted out as Penny got shot backwards fast off the training area. However, as Penny was sent backwards, the tip of Nora’s hammer got close enough to Penny’s internal components to cause a large amount of electricity to get sent into Penny. Penny flew back fast and hit the ground hard with bolts of electricity traveling up her body.

Instantly Nora began to worry that she went to far and ran over to go check on Penny. After a few moments Penny was able to stand up and just rubbed her stomach softly “that surely was something Nora! I wasn’t expecting an attack like that!” Penny said looking at Nora with her always friendly face. “Good job! You won the match!” Nora sighed and shook her head as she helped Penny stand up “I may have gotten a little carried away with it. I was really in the battle mood and fully forgot about your…. Secret. All that electricity didn’t do anything bad to you did it?” Nora asked as Penny got up and her eyes glow green for a second “not that I can see. All my internal functions appear to be running normally…… I think….. one of my non vital components are a little overcharged from the electricity…… I don’t think it should be an issue” “Don’t think and isn’t one is not the same! Let’s go over to the locker room and at least just sit down for a bit to make sure everything is fully ok!” Nora says before starting to lead Penny over to the locker rooms, but as they walk Penny can feel her pants feeling tighter.  
…  
Girls locker room, 15 minutes later:  
Penny was sitting on a bench shaking as she tried to contain herself. Nora was freaking out as she was on the ground and watched as Penny’s balls were growing by the second and already had ripped through her pants. “Friend Nora this is not good! I have no control over my balls cum production and it’s going at a speed of 10,000%! We should contact my handlers to let them know about this!” “Contact them!? And say what that I hit you so hard that your balls are on overdrive!? No there has to be a way to fix this!!” Nora said and penny screams out some as he balls swell more and are starting to cause her a lot of pain from the size. Nora can see this happen and the only thing she can think to do is pull up Penny’s skirt and she suddenly takes Penny’s now 10-inch hard futa cock into her mouth and starts sucking on it. “N-Nora what are you-“Penny starts before moaning out loudly as Nora bobs her head a few times. Penny suddenly moves her hands to push Nora’s head down all the way and she begins to unleash a massive amount of cum into Noras throat. Nora goes wide eyed as she feels so much thick futa cum flooding down her throat, its nearly too much for her to handle, but she can’t pull away because of Penny’s hands anyway. As Penny cums her balls begin to shrink down some, and after making Noras stomach expand out a lot she pulls Nora away from her cock. “T-that seemed to help! But I can still feel that my balls production has only slowed down a little bit!” Penny says as through her coughing up cum Nora can see Penny’s balls already getting bigger again. 

Nora knows that she needs to help Penny more, but there is far too much cum for her to handle. She could probably take one more load, but Penny will need to let out dozens before her balls are back to normal. Nora gets herself up and looks down at Penny before turning around and pulling her pants down. “Here Penny! Come and use my pussy to help you cum again! Also, if you can connect to my phone and send a text to al the girls to come here, we are going to need everyone’s help to get you back to normal!” Normally Penny would argue about this, but her swollen balls are causing her such an issue that she just instantly gets up and slams herself into Nora’s pussy. Both of them moan out loudly as Penny begins to pound away into Nora as she sends out a message to all of their female friends to come to the girl’s locker room and help them out with something important.

It doesn’t take long for the first girls to arrive, and as soon as they do, they all quickly agree to help and get naked fast. Nora was inflated out like a balloon full of cum before Penny pulls away from her. Some of the other girls come over to help move her away as Yang comes up to be the next one for Penny to use. What goes on over the next few hours is a chain of intense sex that leads to so many of these huntresses full of synthetic cum. After a long time, Penny’s balls are back to a normal size as she has Ruby sucking her off to help finish up her loads. Everyone else is either passed out or just laying there full, even Inflated too but Penny needed one more load to be back to normal. As she begins to cum down her friends throat, she can’t help but smile and accesses her Internal functions to reset her cum production back to a normal value, a setting she could have fixed at any time.


	4. A Maidens Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got really into this idea so I wrote it out in one sitting. I think I’m getting better at it, let me know what you think!

-Maidens have to transmit their power through anal fucking so Cinder fucks Amber's ass only to get fucked by Salem.

The fight between Cinder and Amber had lasted much longer than Cinder had wanted, but after defeating Emerald and Mercury, Amber had no strength left to defend against Cinders attacks. Cinder managed to get the current fall maiden on her knees and grabbed her by the neck. “You caused me a lot of issues. It would have been much easier on everyone if you would just surrender the power to me.” Cinder said glaring down at Amber. “Y-you will never get this power…. I’ll die before I surrender it to you….” Amber barley managed to let out as she was choked. “Oh you don’t have to give it to me, I’m going to just take it!” Cinder said before pushing Amber down into the dirt road. Amber was too hurt and weak to resist so she couldn’t do anything as Cinder pulled down Ambers pants. “W-what are you doing!?” Amber yelled out as she felt something large and hard rubbing against her ass. “My Queen has told me all about your power, it can only be transferred to someone else in the case of your death….. unless another where to brutally fuck your ass until you pass out! And it seems like you know this too by this thing here~” Cinder says as she reaches and finds that Amber has a massive butt plug in her ass right now, most likely there to prevent anyone from fucking her and stealing her power. 

“E-even if you know that, you still won’t get the power! A maidens ass is even stronger than her magic! Even after that fight I’ve got enough strength to keep my ass tight on the plug so you will never be able to remove it! The only way will be to kill me and you will lose out on the power anyway!” Amber says as Cinder tried to pull on the large toy and indeed found it was not budging at all. Cinder just laughed and she smacked Amber’s ass hard before suddenly Amber felt grim like arms grab into her and keep her in place. Cinder moved over and suddenly smacked Amber hard in the face. Casing her to scream out as the hit was with something extremely solid. It’s only after looking up that she saw she was hit by Cinders 16 inch futa cock that’s as nearly as thick as her legs. The cock is as big a a full grown horse Grimm’s and her balls are each bigger than Ambers tits. Amber goes wide eyed as she sees Cinder stroking herself off. “Oh you foolish girl, I’ve been given more than enough to take the power from you. Indeed the plug will not be able to come out, but with this thing, it won’t need too!” She says with an evil grin as amber tries to struggle and use her power, but the Grimm arms holding her down are keeping her weakened. 

Cinder walks herself back over to ambers ass and strokes her cock in between Ambers ass cheeks. Rubbing along the soft flesh makes Cinder moan out and leak out precum. Her hands move it to get all over her shaft and get it nice and wet, ready to be used as the tool of Ambers destruction. “While your powerful ass does prevent me from pulling this plug out, my equally powerful cock will find its way in” she says and lines her tip up with the end of the massive toy. Amber shakes her head fast as her hips are grabbed. “N-no way! T-there’s no way! You can’t do that! It’s not possible!” She says and tries every bit she can to pull away, trying to break out and summon any sort of elemental magic to push Cinder back. But Cinder has Amber right where she wants her, and isn’t moving away now. She pushes her tip against the toy more and digs her feet into the ground. “Say goodbye to your powers fall maiden. They are all mine now!” She says before pushing as hard as she can and the massive toy spreads ambers ass wide before it gets sent deep inside of her as cinder forces it in deep while also getting her cock balls deep inside of Amber’s ass. Amber can’t even find the noises inside of her to scream out as her ass is filled up, but also the toy sent deeper inside of her than it ever should have been. Her eyes start to glow as Cinder begins pulling out and then slamming herself in over and over. Using every ounce of strength she has to brutally destroy Ambers ass. 

Every thrust is brutal on ambers body, her insides struggling to handle the enormous cock pumping in and out of her. That alone would make this hell for her, but the more Cinder thrusts, the harder and faster she does so as her eyes begin to glow and flame like magic emerges from them as the ones around ambers eyes fade away slowly. Cinder just gets stronger as Amber weakens, sealing the fate of the now former maiden as her power is drained and her ass is fucked harder than she could ever have imagined. The actual power transfer only takes a few minutes of brutal pounding, but even when it’s done Cinder doesn’t stop as she intends to leave Amber with a massive thank you gift. The very ground shakes from the power Cinders thrusts have now. The area around them blasting out with magic forming out of Cinder. Cinder is moaning loudly and she squeezes hard on Ambers ass before thrusting all the way in. Holding herself deep inside Ambers ass as she begins to unleash her load deep inside of her. Gallons of thick futa cum blasting out of Cinders member. It pushes against the plug and sends it deeper and deeper into Amber’s body. The force of her load is so strong, and in such high amounts, that Amber soon feels something in the back of her throat, and in her broken state can feel the plug slide all the way up and spread her lips open. The tip of it hanging out of her mouth, but her lips unable to stretch enough to let the base of the toy come out. This creates a perfect seal for Cinders cum to all stay inside of her body and Inflate her up like a balloon. 

After nearly ten minutes of constant cumming, the new fall maiden pulls out of the formers ass and what follows is an enormous guiser of what follows is an enormous geyser of cum. Cinder doesn’t want all of that load to go to waste, so using her new powers she creates an even larger plug and shoves it deep into Ambers gaping ass. Plugging it up and making Amber keep the load inside of her as both ends are blocked by anal toys. “Ahh~ that was lovely. More than makes up for the beating you gave my team.” Cinder says and steps on Ambers head, pushing her into the dirt more as she makes a flame appear in her hand. “thanks for the power, and the great fuck. Your ass was wonderful to break.” she says before starting to walk away and grab her passed out teammates and take them back to Salem’s realm as the broken and cum inflated former Fall maiden laid on the ground totally defeated.

Salem’s Realm  
Cinder had barley been back in the castle for 15 minutes, she was about to go outside and train with her new powers when Salem summoned her to the throne room. Pretty sure it was to be praised for her successful mission, Cinder went to the queens throne happily. She walked past some of the others who serve her and looked at them in a mocking way as as much as they dislike her, they can’t argue with her new power. “My Queen, your Fall maiden has arrived.” She said as she walked into the main throne area and found Salem sitting on her throne. Salem held up her hand as Cinder approached. Signaling for her to stop walking as she stood up and walked to meet with her. Salem’s large cloak covering most of her body, but her large tits were still on good display. Past the mensing aura, white skin and blood colored veins on her body, Salem was one of the hottest women in all of Remnant. “You have done well to return here with the Fall maidens power, but your task is not fully complete.” 

Cinder looked confused as Salem spoke, waiting until she finished before saying a word in response. “But the power is mine now, I’ll be able to do whatever you need with it and soon find the relic at Beacon. The goal was to get this power back under the control of our group, and that has been completed.” Cinder says as she holds up her hands to show off fire and ice magic forming out of them. “You misunderstand the goals I have. As there is no ‘our group’ in my goals, there is only me and my plan. You and all the others are simply my pawns I use to advanced my plans. So let me explain what the true goal of your mission was. You were to go out and retrieve the maiden power so I could get it back under my control.” ”But is that not what I’ve done? Whatever you need me to do with this power I will! I am fully loyal to you and will always be so!” Cinder responds and gets down on a knee bow her head to Salem. “Your loyalty is not something I question, I know you would not be foolish enough to resist me. But as I said, your task is not yet finished. You have the power, but the end goal was to get the maidens power back under my control. “Salem says before reaching to move aside her cloak and cinder looks up to see two 24 inch long futa cocks hanging between her queens legs. Each one thicker than her own and the pure heat and musk coming off of them is almost enough to knock her over. 

Cinder can’t even speak as she stares at Salem’s enormous cocks. Instantly her mind knows what Salem means and she tries to beg her queen to not, but no words come out of her mouth. Salem just grins down at Cinder as both of her cocks begin to harden up. “Now then, be a good girl, turn around, and bend over.” Salem said before walking closer to Cinder. For the rest of that day screams of pure pleasure and pain could be heard from the throne room. The Grimm in the area all fled from the castle and the other pawns were too afraid to see what was going on. After what seemed like forever to Cinder, Salem finally left her with her ass and pussy both destroyed, full of cum, and her body drained of all of its power.

Salem went back to her throne and sat down. Stroking herself off softly as she snapped her fingers to have some of her Grimm servants take Cinder away. “Make sure to save the cum inside of her. My loads are very special after all.” Salem actually smiled as she jerked herself off and felt the power rushing through her body. Power that once belonged to her and now rightfully returned. She summoned one of her Grimm, a large floating orb with tentacles. It came before her and using her power she was able to look into its head and see through the eyes of a Grimm bug she has set up. She took a cock in both hands and began to jerk off as she watched the live view of a bathroom in beacon academy where an extremely hot blonde futa was slamming away into her own redhead sisters pussy while taking a shower together.


	5. Discord ask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My short scene for an idea posted in one of the Discords I'm in.

-Blake in heat and very very needy, literally begging to be fucked, then Yang gives her exactly what she wants.

Blake was following Yang around the room; every place Yang went Blake was right behind her. “Please Yang! You have no idea how hard this is on me!” Blake says as she follows Yang Into the bathroom. Yang just keeps trying to ignore her as she looks into the mirror to fix her hair. “Not now Blake! We have class in 20 minutes, and you know I can’t afford to miss another one!” Yang said as she was getting ready and Blake pressed herself against Yang’s side and her breasts squished against Yang’s arm through her school uniform. Blake was in heat, and it was hitting her very hard. All Faunus go through a heat cycle, but most of them can handle it on their own with toys. This time however no matter what Blake did, she couldn’t get her urges down. Her body was on fire and she knew why, Yang. Yang was throwing everything off for her. Having such a hot teammate was more than she could handle to start, but adding in that Yang was packing a dick that would make a horse Faunus look small, Blake was going crazy and needed Yang. 

“Come on Yang!! Please there is no way I can go on today like this! I need it badly! Ruby and weiss are already gone! Just a quick pounding and then we can go to class! The longer you wait the less chance we have of making it in time!” Blake says as she moves her hands to rub Yang’s crotch. Yang was trying hard to ignore Blake, but the sexy kittens’ tits against her plus her hand on her growing bulge was too much for her. Yang suddenly turns around and reaches for Blake. She grabs Blakes shirt and rips it open to reveal her tits. Yang squeezes them up a bunch before looking into Blakes eyes. “You want it so badly!? Fine! Let’s do it!” She says and pretty much pulls the topless Blake over to the beds. She pushes blake to lay back on the bed as she reaches to undo her pants and lets her 14 inch fully hard futa cock out. Blake is extremely happy and in an Instant she reaches to undo her skirt and take her panties off, so Yang has full access to her. Yang doesn’t even say anything more as she moves in and slams her cock into Blakes extremely wet pussy. Blake moans out loudly and wraps her legs around Yangs waist as Yang begins to thrust into her so hard she makes the entire ned shake. Yang’s enormous shaft thrusting in and out of the needy Faunus’s pussy. Yang holds onto Blake by her tits and leans in to kiss her deeply as she pounds away. “Dammit Blake! Why do you have to be such a slut when you get in heat! Let’s try and do this fast and then we can do more later! I wanted to resist but your heat pussy feels so good around my dick!” Yang says and moans with every powerful thrust she does into Blake. Yang’s balls swinging and slapping against Blakes ass over and over as Yang fucks Blake like no one else around could.

Yang keeps thrusting as hard as she can into Blake, sending the Faunus slut into a overload of pleasure and climaxes from her huge dick. Of course, it also feels amazing for Yang and she is getting close fast, however so is the time for class. Yang grabs Blakes legs and moves them up to her shoulders to lift Blake up so that she can get in even deeper. “I’m going to cum Blake! But we have no time to clean up so you have to take it all!” Yang says with a grunt as she is already leaking a ton of precum into Blakes pussy. “Yes!! Yes, please cum in me! That’s what I need! I need that to fix my heat! Cum in me Yang!! Cum in me!!!” Blake screams out in a moan before Yang does as well and in one final thrust Yang slams herself fully into Blakes pussy to start unleashing a massive amount of thick futa cum deep into Blakes willing pussy. Yang moans a ton as her cock shoots rope after rope of cum out, nearly everyone causing Blake to have her own climax as she gets filled up fast. The pair have their climax together and both pant hard as it begins to end. Yang slowly pulls her cock out from Blake, and she was so deep that nearly nothing leaks out. “T-that…. That better Blake?” Yang asks as her cock begins to go soft and shrink down enough to fit back into her pants. Blake nods slowly as she begins to sit up and wipes some of the cum leaking out of her pussy onto her hand and then licking it clean. “Yeah that…. that should get me through class at least. But after that….” Blake says with a grin and Yang rolls her eyes. “Come on and get changed so we can go to class. Once we are back I’ll give Ruby money to take Weiss out and I’ll fuck your ass like crazy.” Yang offers and Blake just smiles and nods as she stands up and gets redressed before heading to class with a pussy full of cum.


End file.
